


Caught Out

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena throws a lot of things at Kara, SuperCorp, that's really all this is, they're still cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by laoisepotter:"Headcanon that Lena realizes Kara is Supergirl slowly over a period of time simply because she keeps throwing stuff at her and it just escalates to the point of there’s no other explanation as to why she can catch all these things.Like it starts off innocent enough with like pens and keys but after a couple weeks she’s chucking three staplers at a time and watching Kara catch all of them at once and she knows, she knows her theory is right. If Kara doesn’t fess up by the end of the week the desk chair is next"





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> yesiamsleepy asked me to write a fic based on [this post](http://laoisepotter.tumblr.com/post/170447097212/headcanon-that-lena-realizes-kara-is-supergirl) so here it is.

“Hey, can you toss me my keys?”

That’s how it had started, with Lena throwing Kara’s keys across the room as requested, except Lena can’t aim or throw and the toss went wide but somehow Kara had caught the keys anyway.

Lena had blinked away her confusion as Kara had beamed at her and the moment was forgotten.

Until a week later when Kara had the same question, except she’d wanted a pen this time instead. And when Kara had made another impossible catch (Lena really was not the best at throwing things), Lena knew something wasn’t quite right.

She just didn’t know what that thing was.

xxx

“Do you really think you can do another?”

Kara grins around her mouthful of popcorn. “I could do this all night.”

“Except we’re not going to because now I think you’re just using this as an excuse to eat all the popcorn.”

Kara grins again and Lena tosses another piece of popcorn anyway because she’s powerless to resist that smile. And of course Kara catches it, because she hasn’t missed a single piece tonight. Even when Lena had thrown a whole handful of popcorn, Kara had caught every single one.

“How are you so good at that?” Lena laughs, watching as Kara chews happily on her most recent piece.

Kara chokes at the question. “I umm…” she clears her throat. “Just practice I guess.”

“Well, you’re very good,” Lena says, eyeing Kara suspiciously. But then Kara is grinning again and instead of pressing her for answers, because she’s not exactly sure what’s going on yet, she changes the subject.

“Did you want to watch another movie?”

Kara relaxes instantly and Lena makes a note to think about this later as she settles into Kara’s side and she starts the movie.

One way or another, she’s going to figure this out.

xxx

Lena can’t help but smile as Kara slips her hand into hers as the walk side by side. The sun is shining overhead, lots of people are around and Lena is happy that Kara had invited her out of the office for lunch.

“Ohh we need to take a selfie!” Kara exclaims and Lena just laughs as Kara pulls her to a stop, well used to Kara’s love of photos.

Lena doesn’t even question it as Kara hands her the phone and presses close to her side. Lena extends her arm with the phone in hand, well used to the fluttering in her chest as Kara presses their cheeks together and smiles in anticipation of the photo.

But then as Lena moves her thumb over the camera button, the unthinkable happens and Lena watches the phone slip from her grasp. All she can do is watch in horror as the phone slips and plummets towards the ground. And it’s not even her phone, it’s Kara, and she knows exactly what’s going to happen when it hits the pavement and it’s not going to be pretty.

The gasp hasn’t even fully fallen from Lena’s lips as a hand darts out and the phone is caught before it can hit the ground.

Lena looks around in surprise to see Kara straightening up and holding the phone out toward hers once more.

“Woops, here you go.”

Lena looks between the ground and Kara’s hand that’s holding the perfectly fine phone that hasn’t been smashed to pieces as she’d been expecting. How on earth had she caught that so fast?

That should not have been possible, how had Kara moved fast enough to catch the phone before it hit the ground?

“Sorry,” Lena says with a sheepish look, quickly masking her surprise as she takes the phone back to take another photo.

She considers dropping the phone again, just to see if Kara is quick enough to catch it, but thinks better of it, knowing she’d feel even worse if she broke her phone on purpose instead of by accident.

But it does give Lena something to think about, something that’s been on her mind since the keys, pen and popcorn incidents.

Because she’s sure this time, Kara just moved faster than humanly possible.

xxx

Lena decides to test her theory, because the more she thinks about it, the more she thinks she’s onto something.

And as she watches Kara eat potstickers beside her on the couch, she tries to think of the best way she could test out her thoughts, a way that’s not going to hurt Kara if she’s wrong about her theory.

And then she has an idea, one that definitely plays into Kara’s love of food but will do no damage to her personally.

Lena darts out her chopsticks, intent on stealing one of the potstickers on Kara’s plate while Kara is distracted telling her about what one of her coworkers had said this morning.

Kara catches the movement and smiles but says nothing as Lena brings the potsticker too her mouth.

Lena feels bad about what she’s going to do, especially if she’s wrong. She loosens her grip slightly on her chopsticks and watches as the potsticker falls from her grasp.

But it doesn’t land on her lap like she’d been expecting and all Lena can think about is this is exactly like the phone incident again, except this time Kara has caught a potsticker instead. Not only that though, this time instead of catching it with her hands, she catches it with her chopsticks instead.

Wait. Kara just caught a potsticker mid air using chopsticks??

And Lena thinks she may know who Kara actually is at this point so speed isn’t really something that should surprise her but it still does as she looks down at the potsticker held carefully between two chopsticks.

“Careful,” Kara says with a laugh and then before Lena has a chance to say or do anything, Kara shoves the entire potsticker into her mouth.

“Too slow,” Kara says around her mouthful, a grin on her face and Lena can do nothing at laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“You’re a dork,” Lena says as she bumps Kara’s shoulder and they both laugh again.

Lena doesn’t say anything about Kara’s speed, and that is something she’s sure about now, can still see in her mind how fast Kara’s hand darted out to catch the falling food, she just laughs as Kara covers her plate, claiming Lena isn’t allowed any more potstickers if she’s not going to treat them with respect.

So Lena let it go for now, just content to spend time with her friend as they laugh as Lena tries and fails again to steal more food.

But it’s definitely given her a lot more to think about.

xxx

“I’m sorry,” Kara says as Lena steps into Kara’s apartment to find her frantically searching around the room. “I had them earlier, I swear.”

“What have you lost?” Lena asks but as Kara looks up at her, she knows what Kara has lost.

She’s not wearing her glasses.

“My glasses,” Kara says, confirming Lena’s thoughts. Kara is now buried in the couch, pulling back cushions as she searches quickly. They’re going to dinner with Alex and Maggie and they’re already running late.

Lena glances around from her place by the door and she almost laughs when she sees the glasses sitting on the table, right beside Kara’s phone.

And then she does actually laugh as she steps forward and picks them up. “You mean these glasses?”

Kara’s head pops up from where she’s now looking under the coffee table and her face breaks into a grin. “You’re a lifesaver!”

“Catch,” Lena says before she can think the better of it and tosses the glasses across the room to Kara.

Kara snags them out of the air and pushes them onto her still grinning face. “Thanks.”

“You know, that was a remarkably good catch for someone who needs glasses,” Lena says, careful to keep her tone light but Lena’s mind is running 100 miles an hour, all of Lena’s thoughts from the past few weeks, all of the evidence she’s gathered have lead to this moment.

Kara just shrugs with a grin as she puts on her coat, offering no explanation as to her amazing catch as she grabs Lena’s hand.

“You ready to go?” Kara asks and Lena just nods, not quite ready to confront Kara about her discovery, not without time to compile the evidence and especially not when they have dinner plans.

Kara smiles as Lena pulls her out the door, unaware of her currently racing mind.

Because even if Lena hadn’t just seen Kara without her glasses on, she’d have known the truth anyway.

There’s no doubt in her mind now that her best friend is Supergirl.

xxx

Okay, so Lena knows the truth, but she’s pretty sure that Kara doesn’t know that she’s figured it out. And frankly things are starting to get ridiculous.

Ever since that day with the glasses, Lena has started throwing more and more things at Kara. She wants to confirm her theory because Kara hasn’t outright said she’s Supergirl yet so there’s still the small chance that she’s wrong so Lena wants to gather all the evidence she can.

Except with each passing day, Lena knows that her first assumption had been correct, Kara is definitely Supergirl.

And she has plenty of evidence to prove it now.

The next day Lena had thrown a book from her desk, claiming to have seen a spider. Kara had easily caught the item but she’d been watching Lena when she’d thrown it so the next time she’d thrown something (a paper weight) while Kara hadn’t been looking and she’d still caught it.

Two days later it was a stapler and she’d caught that too so Lena decided to up the ante and tried two staplers. Kara caught those with ease so she’d tried three the day after that and again, Kara had caught them all. But Kara had been more concerned about why Lena had multiple staplers than the fact that Lena had been throwing them at her and that’s when it really escalated to ridiculous and Lena thinks that Kara must know the truth now.

Except Kara is now still making excuses for when she leaves, a dentist appointment here and a friend emergency with Winn there, and Lena doesn’t know what else to do apart from just tell Kara she knows.

xxx

“Hey, can you pass me that pen?”

Kara catches the object Lena throws without hesitation, even if it’s not the object she’d been expecting.

“Umm…Lena?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you throw a vase at me?”

“I thought you asked for the vase?”

“Why would I say vase?”

Lena just shrugs and then is surprised when Kara doesn’t question it, just puts the vase back on Lena’s desk and takes the pen she’s requested like it’s the most normal thing in the world for one friend to throw a vase at the other.

Lena wants to groan in frustration, surely Kara can’t be this oblivious. No friend should throw this many things at another friend.

But Kara just turns back to her notebook like nothing has happened and Lena wonders what it’s going to take for Kara to figure out she knows. What’s she going to have to throw at Kara for her to figure it out? Because honestly, she’d get out of the chair she’s sitting on right now and toss it at Kara if she thought it’d work.

And if Kara hasn’t figured it out soon, she just might.

xxx

“Watch this,” Kara says, as she picks up three eggs from the carton from their pile of pancake ingredients.

She tosses them in the air, easily juggling all three as Lena laughs.

“Here,” Lena says, grabbing an extra egg and tossing it Kara’s way, watching as Kara easily catches the egg and adds it to the ones already flying through the air.

Three more eggs later and Kara is still going, a ring of eggs flying through the air as she grins.

“Be careful,” Lena says as she watches on in amusement. “We need those to make enough pancakes to fill your appetite.”

“Watch this,” Kara says again, clearly confident as one by one she deposits the eggs back in the tray while continuing to juggle the others until she catches the last two.

“Impressive,” Lena says as she steps up to Kara, takes one of the eggs from her hand. “But can you catch this?”

Lena knows that it’s the surprise on Kara’s side that has the egg connecting with the top of her head before Kara can stop her.

Lena’s grin is massive as she watches the egg and shell drip down the sides of Kara’s head. “Apparently you can’t catch everything.”

The surprise disappears from Kara’s face and Lena sees the moment Kara decides how she’s going to react because her eyes light up and Lena knows exactly what’s about to happen as she darts out of Kara’s space, laughing as she goes.

She hears laughter behind her too then a moment later, there’s a hand on Lena’s and she’s been pulled to a halt and into Kara’s arms.

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Lena giggles as she tries to pull herself away from Kara. “You used your superspeed!”

Kara freezes with her arms around Lena and Lena stills when she realises what she’s just said too.

“I mean…” She doesn’t’ know what to say, there’s not a lot of things those words could actually mean.

“You know?” Kara’s breathless as she whispers the words. “You know who I am?”

Lena spins around, still caught in Kara’s arms. This is a conversation she wants to have face to face and as much as she wants to have it, she wishes she hadn’t sprung it on Kara like this, especially when they were having such a good morning. She hopes she just hasn’t ruined everything.

Lena nods once she’s facing Kara. “I know.”

“How?” She looks scared and Lena wonders if it’s because she’s worried that if one person can figure it out, so can others, or if because she’s the one that has figured it out.

“You’re very good at…catching things.”

That’s the only way to describe it and that’s the main way Lena worked it out. Sure, after she’d figured it out she’d seen all the other signs too (and honestly she’s kind of mad at herself for not figuring out the glasses and ponytail thing out earlier) but it was Kara being inhumanly good at catching things that had tipped her off first.

The crinkle makes an appearance as Kara frowns. “Catching things?”

Lena nods. “Keys, pens, popcorn, anything I could throw at you, that’s how I figured it out, you never dropped things. Then there was the time you caught your phone and the potsticker I dropped, those were pretty impressive. Then the time you caught your glasses when I threw them at you, that was the time that I knew for sure.”

Lena can see the moment it clicks in Kara’s mind. “Is that why you kept throwing things at me??”

Lena laughs. “You just kept on catching things, whatever I threw at you. I was just wondering how long it’d take until you questioned me or figured out that I knew.”

Kara tilts her head forehead until it lands against Lena’s collarbone with a laugh. “I was so confused! I told Alex what was going on and she thought I was exaggerating.”

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena says as she wraps her hands around Kara and holds her close. “I thought you’d figure it out soon.”

Kara pulls away so she can look at Lena. “You threw a vase at me!”

“I was getting ready to throw a chair or something else heavy if you didn’t figure it out soon.”

The smile slips from Kara’s face. “Why didn’t you just say something?”

“Why didn’t you?” Lena counters. It’s the question that’s sat in the back of Lena’s mind, made her wonder if Kara didn’t want her to know.

There’s a moments silence and Lena is suddenly aware of how close they are as she feels as well as hears the deep breath that Kara takes before she speaks.

“I was scared if I told you the truth, if you’d found out I’d been lying to you, I’d lose you.”

The honesty, the raw emotion, in Kara’s voice catches Lena off guard. She hadn’t realised how worried Kara had been about her secret, or about her figuring out her secret anyway.

“Never,” Lena says as she cups Kara’s cheeks. “You’re never going to lose me.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

They stay like that for a moment, just looking at each other, and Lena almost closes that distance between them, almost presses her lips to Kara’s. But that’s for another day, a time when she can’t feel the shake of Kara’s body under her palms and see the tears glistening in her eyes.

Lena tilts Kara’s head forwards and presses a kiss to her forehead, lingering only slightly before she steps always.

“Now, why don’t you go and have a shower and get cleaned up while I make a start on the pancakes?”

“You’re my favourite,” Kara says, a grin breaking out on her face as she darts forward to press a quick kiss to Lena’s cheek.

And the softer smile the Kara gives her before she turns and heads towards the bathroom tells Lena everything she needs to know.

When Lena finally works up the courage to ask Kara out, she’s going to say yes.

Maybe she’ll do that by throwing flowers at her or something equally romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
